


siring vampires

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Stiles Stilinski [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, AU: Vampires and Werewolves, Blood Drinking, Children being creepy, Siring, Vampire Derek Hale, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Look, I didn't say Stiles' sire would be anyone cool, okay?For bisexualspark for their comment "How did Stiles become a vampire?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisexualspark (Nosiddam1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nosiddam1/gifts).



Stiles was always really bad at listening to Scott, to be fair. So, naturally, when Scott told him not to interfere with the latest supernatural happenings because he was a human and it was especially dangerous for him, his curiosity was piqued and he interfered.

At first, it didn’t seem like anything too different to anything else they’d dealt with before, but it didn’t take too long for that to all fall apart. In hindsight, it wasn’t really Stiles’ fault. Or, well, okay, it was, but that’s beside the point.

The room that Stiles stood in in his last (official) living moments was very dark and dusty. Contrary to Stiles’ expectations, it was actually quite modern – there was a TV and everything – but it still looked and smelt like about sixty people had died in there and nobody had lived there for a good decade or two.

The creepiest part was probably how young the vampire was – or, how young they looked at least. Stiles had and still has no idea how old they actually were. Anyway, this probably four-foot-tall child was sitting on the windowsill and scared the shit out of Stiles when they spoke.

“What are you doing here?” 

Stiles had pressed his hand against his chest and was trying to regulate his breathing when the child moved. They didn’t do much at first, just hopped off of the windowsill and stared at Stiles for what seemed like an eternity.

“Uh, nothing, I’m just, uh, looking, y’know?” Stiles provided awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck like he always did when he was up to something suspicious. The child tilted their head as they looked at him.

“This is my house. Why are you in my house?” they asked again. Stiles made an awkward sound like he’d been hit in the abdomen and his eyes flicked towards the door. When he looked back to the child, they seemed closer than before.

“This is your house? Where are your parents?”

“I don’t have any.”

“Oh.”

Cue the awkward silence. Stiles could almost feel it suffocating him, though it was possible that that was just the smell of decay that was overwhelming him. It seemed to be coming from the child, but at the time Stiles brushed that off as ridiculous.

The moonlight bathed the child in silver light. It accentuated their cheekbones and cast spiralling shadows across their face from their curly, dark brown hair. Stiles wondered idly if this child was even old enough to go to school yet.

“I’m hungry.” Stiles blinked owlishly, looking at this Smol Bean™. He blinked a couple more times and then coughed awkwardly.

“Uh, you… you’re hungry? When was the last time you ate?” In Stiles’ not-so-professional opinion, the child didn’t look malnourished, but Stiles supposed that he could ask Melissa about that, if he was getting this child out of the house.

“I don’t eat. I feed.”

“Uh, right. When was the last time you, uh, ‘fed’?” Stiles was thinking that the child could be a Wendigo at this point, but they didn’t seem to have the teeth for that, nor the random appearing mouths on their body. Momentarily, Stiles thought of Donovan and he shivered.

“Ages ago. I’m really hungry.” And, yep, the child was definitely getting closer at this point. Stiles backed up a little, trying to keep them away from him – he didn’t like where this conversation was going. “I’m really, really hungry. In fact, I’m starving.”

Stiles was not expecting the child to move so fast or be so strong, because the next thing he knew, he was literally pinned to the ground by a child. And there was a sharp sting in his wrist and he swore that he could just feel his life force draining out of him as the child sat on him.

When Stiles passed out, he didn’t even know if he was going to see the sun rise the next day, which was what terrified him most.

Scott was the one who found him. They all thought he was dead, at first, but then Derek pointed out the bite marks on his wrist. Scott thought he was going to pass out when Derek told him that Stiles was probably a vampire. Either that, or he was dead.

And so the pack did what they always did: they lied to the Sheriff and worked on a solution, which included burying Stiles and then doing some creepy ritual thing that none of them ever wanted to think about again. But, it worked!

“I hate children.” Stiles said once he’d calmed down from being, y’know, resurrected and all that. Casual Friday night. “I really, really hate children.”


End file.
